


Still Be Friends

by sunflowerparker



Category: harry holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Your friends with benefits relationship with Harry morphs into something more when jealousy strikes as another guy tries to catch your attention.
Relationships: Harry Holland/Reader, Harry Holland/You
Kudos: 2





	Still Be Friends

You knew as soon as you said yes you would regret this.

It wasn’t that the sex was bad. The sex was anything but that. Harry was adventurous and eager to please, leaving little room for complaints in between shags. And you hooked up a lot.

With his brother in the spotlight, Harry was often watched by paparazzi and nosy fans, putting him in a tight position when it came to his love life. He wasn’t ready for the commitment of a steady relationship with the nature of his lifestyle — the traveling, the weird hours, constantly being busy. But the boy had needs. And one night stands were far too risky. So naturally, when the idea popped into his head, Harry didn’t hesitate to share his proposal with his best friend — you.

The boy thought he was a genius for coming up with a solution to his pertinent problem. Friends with benefits. But you? You were left with a heart panging with regret each time you succumbed to those pleading brown eyes of his, leaving you putty in his hands. Today was no different.

“Y/n?” he asked softly, the pads of his fingertips ghosting over the exposed skin of your back.

“Hmm?” you hummed, propping your chin on his bare chest to fix your eyes on his pretty face.

Some of his curls stuck to his forehead from the sweat, and his cheeks were still tinted pink from your activities. Harry was already an attractive lad, but as he lay in your bed, chest heaving from previous acts of pleasure, you couldn’t help but think he had never looked more handsome, stunning, irresistible.

He licked his lips as his eyes fixed on the curve of your mouth. “Do you want to shower maybe?”

Arching an eyebrow, you passed him an uneasy glance. “Are you saying I smell bad, Harry?”

“What?!” His eyes widened like saucers, and he shook his head of curls fervently. “No, no. That’s not what I meant at all.”

You broke out into a fit of giggles as he tried to dig himself out of the hole he dug.

“For fuck’s sake. I’m not that much of a div,” Harry defended, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When you finally stopped laughing, you rested your hands on his chest, chin resting on top of them. “What did you mean then, Harry?”

Nibbling on his bottom lip, his eyes dipped to the curve of your backside which stuck out of the sheets to cool down, his hand soon following his gaze to rest lightly over the curve of your body. He shrugged a little. “I don’t know. I guess I was asking if you wanted to shower with me.”

If your head hadn’t been resting on him, your jaw surely would have dropped wide open. He never stayed after your hook ups, always leaving you alone in the growing cold sheets of your bed. It broke your heart every time you watched him walk out the front door of your flat no matter how much of a daze you were in from the amazing sex. It was sobering. And time and time again it never got any easier.

His rules were clear at the beginning — no strings, no staying the night, and absolutely no feelings.

You had broken the rules before you even agreed to the deal, which was honestly probably not fair to Harry. He was blissfully unaware that with each hook up, each meaningless kiss, every toe-curling wave of ecstasy, you were falling more and more in love with him. It wasn’t right, but love makes you do stupid things sometimes, and this was no exception.

Now here Harry was pushing those very boundaries he set so firmly three months ago.

There had even been a whole three weeks where he was out of the country with Tom who was filming, but he made up for that lost time in a matter of days. Harry drove over to your place so many times that you joked about reporting his carbon emissions to the government. But he never stayed, not even then.

As you stared at him now, uncertainty swimming in your head while you mused his newest proposition, you were almost certain he could feel the rate of your heartbeat sky-rocket as you laid pressed up against him. Your heart thundered in your chest, and for a few beats it was all you could hear as you processed what this meant.

Were you overthinking it? Maybe. But it was Harry. He never bent the rules. You were friends – just friends. And he swore that the two of you could still be friends despite fucking around.

“Um, yeah. Why not?” you found yourself saying.

A satisfied grin spread across his face, those brown orbs concealed by the adorable crinkles by his eyes. “Let’s go,” he exclaimed eagerly, throwing off the sheets and scrambling out of the bed.

You lingered in the sheets, wrapping the blankets around you as you watched him turn the water on and waited for it to heat up. But Harry was not having any of that.

He strolled back into the room, tugging at your arm. “Come on, y/n.”

“Nooo,” you whined. “It’s still cold.”

“Don’t be a baby. You’ll be fine.”

He tugged harder, about to pull you off the bed. “Harryyy,” you shrilled.

“Come on. I’ll keep you warm, yeah?” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It earned a chuckle from you, but you were not entirely convinced yet. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think there’s anything you can do that will keep me warm in ice-cold water.”

“Challenge accepted,” he quipped, finally dragging you completely out of the bed quite unceremoniously.

With a thud you were on the ground, huffing at your best friend who was in stitches. “If you’re not going to be nice I’m not going to shower with you,” you threatened teasingly.

That seemed to shut him up, because Harry guided you to your feet and placed a chaste kiss to your cheek in no time. It left your cheeks burning, and you were glad he turned to walk back into the bathroom so you could compose yourself.

Opening up the cabinet, Harry pulled out two towels for you both, placing them on the counter. There was nothing left to do other than slip into the shower, a feat you were dreading on account of the combination of your overthinking and the hardly warm water.

When Harry looked around to find you still standing in the doorway, he reached out his hand. You begrudgingly placed your hand in his warm one, and he guided you fully into the bathroom with a boyish grin. “Come on then.”

His charms were too irresistible to fight back, so you reluctantly stepped into the shower first. Harry followed suit, and soon you were both standing under the borderline cold water. Shivers shook your body instantly at the temperature change, but Harry quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close to his chest.

He spun you two around so his back was under the water, shielding you from the cold until it warmed up properly.

His embrace never changed though as steam started to drift to the ceiling. Rubbing up and down the expanse of your bare back, Harry held you close, his head resting against yours sweetly. Your breasts were pushed into his chest as he pulled you flush against his body with palms spread over your warming skin. The two of you swayed in comfortable silence, just letting the intimacy of the moment take over.

But it was too much. It was far too boyfriend-like and far less adhering to the strict guidelines Harry set months ago. He was your lover, not your boyfriend, he made that point quite clear. And your heart ached at the pain the moment caused.

Before you could wipe it away, Harry noticed the stray tear rolling down your cheek. He backed away from the hug, looking at you with eyes filled with concern. “What’s wrong, love?”

You shook your head, a few tears continuing to fall silently. If you opened your mouth to speak, it would become a full-blown breakdown, and you did not want to put him through that. It was not Harry’s fault that you fell in love with him, and you were not about to make him believe that for a second.

“Did I hurt you?” his voice was laced with panic.

Yes.

You shook your head no.

“Come on, talk to me,” he pleaded, rubbing your upper arms soothingly.

His lips pulled taut as he thumbed away the tears. When you stayed silent for a few more beats, Harry pulled you back into his chest, stroking your hair softly. Spinning you around, he repositioned you both so you stood under the cascading water – warm and soothing this time.

He whispered sweet nothings in your ear as he cradled you, trying to the best of his abilities to sooth the ailment he knew nothing about. His efforts, while pure in intention, were not helping the predicament as your heartstrings now tugged at the thought of the intimate moment coming to a close.

With nothing left to do, Harry gently cupped your face with both of his hands. He leaned in, pressing the most tender kiss to your lips. It was slow and leisurely the way your mouths moved together. Your lips parted to let him in, and his tongue caressed yours in a way that set your nerve endings on fire. It was by far the most raw kiss the two of you had shared, teeth and tongues bumping, noses nudging, as you found yourself getting lost in Harry yet again.

When you finally pulled apart, your tears had stopped. His wet, stringy curls brushed against your face as Harry placed a sweet peck to your cheek. “You stay here,” he whispered.

Sliding open the glass door, Harry stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and hastily dried off a little before wrapping it around his waist, tucking in the corner.

He disappeared for only a few minutes, returning fully dressed with a timid smile and a fresh towel for you. You switched off the water, and let Harry wrap you up, drying you off carefully. He also brought in pajamas which you gladly changed into, just wanting nothing more than to sleep off the weariness and heartache.

When you slid into bed with freshly changed sheets thanks to your curly-headed lover, Harry situated the blankets for you, tucking you in. He sat on top of the covers next to you once you settled, playing with your hair for a little while.

“I’m sorry to do this, but I need to tell you something.”

Your heart jumped into your throat in an instant, and you braced for the worst. Was he breaking things off with you? Had he met someone else?

He sighed, carding his fingers through your hair. “I’m leaving tomorrow for two weeks to be with Tom filming in the States.”

You inhaled sharply. The news hurt almost as bad as the other options spinning in your head, but at least he would come back to you. That is, if he didn’t fall for a girl while abroad.

Leaning over, Harry placed a kiss to your forehead, wishing you a quiet goodnight before he walked out the bedroom door. You could see in his face it hurt him that you withheld the reason behind your somber mood, but you couldn’t tell him. It would scare him off and ignite a flame of fury all at once. And every bit of those feelings would be justified too.

So you watched in agonizing silence as he left your bedroom. You waited for the front door to shut before you let your emotions take over, get the cry out of the way and move on, but the door never even opened.

Padded feet strolled back into your room, and Harry wordlessly walked over to the other side of your bed, kicking off his shoes and climbing in next to you. Once he settled, he turned over on his side to look at you. “You don’t have to tell me why you’re upset, but I’m not leaving you like this.”

His words meant more than you could even express. So instead, you scooted closer to him, falling right back into his arms – your safe place and torment all in one.

“Thank you, Harry,” you whispered, snuggling in close to his chest.

“Of course, darling.” He placed one last kiss to the top of your head. “Anything for you.”

Two weeks. Two agonizing weeks passed since you woke up to tangled limbs intertwined with Harry’s. He had stayed for tea the following morning, and the domestic bliss of the whole situation brought all of those feelings you slept off right back to the surface. You waited until he left to let it all out, the goodbye kiss to your lips the final straw to your already cracking sanity.

Upon his arrival back in London, the boys suggested going out to celebrate to which you readily accepted. You sorted through your feelings while Harry was away, and you finally determined it would be best to break off the friends with benefits arrangement and just stick to being friends. It would hurt for a while, but it was what you needed to do to protect your own heart. And you needed to do it soon before you chickened out and changed your mind.

You were dressed for the occasion in a dress that sparked your confidence and an excited smile pasted to your face. You missed your best friend terribly while he was away, and despite the weight of your decision on your shoulders, it did not not diminish your giddiness one bit.

When the two of you locked eyes across the club, he came over running. Harry flung his arms around your shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.

“I missed you like crazy,” he said, the two of you rocking back and forth in the hug.

“I missed you too, bub,” you replied, your heart sinking a little at the prospect of your future discussion.

Deciding to wait until the night was over, you pasted a smile to your face and enjoyed your time with the boys.

Hours passed of drinking and dancing. Every time you glanced over to the bar, there was a guy ogling you. He was attractive, sure, but he wasn’t Harry. Not to mention it was far too soon to consider anyone else, but the attention was flattering nonetheless.

Apparently you were not the only one to take notice of the guy, because Harry made sure to stay glued to your side for most of the evening, even when you stepped off to the side to rest for a minute.

“I don’t like the way he’s staring at you,” Harry finally confessed as he made eye contact with the subject of the conversation.

You glanced over your shoulder to the person Harry was referring to seeing his wandering eye still on you. “So? Why do you care?”

Who was he to care who did or didn’t stare at you? It peeved you a bit, striking a nerve at the fact that he was yet again pushing boundaries.

His jaw shifted as he mused your remark. “I guess I don’t,” Harry replied, eyes trained on the man behind you.

Harry drew his pint to his lips, taking a long drink of the cold beverage.

“You guess you dont?” you questioned with an arched brow.

Shaking his head to deny the claim, Harry’s gaze never left the poor guy. His eyes widened slightly after a few moments, and you felt someone walking up behind you. Harry’s gaze flitted between the approaching person and the curve of your mouth.

Before you could even take a breath, Harry’s hands cupped your face, and his lips smashed into yours. You gasped out of surprise, only for your parted lips to be used to deepen the kiss, Harry’s tongue sliding passionately against your own.

The kiss was fiery and possessive, and it stole the breath from your lungs as Harry claimed you as his. Your eyes fluttered closed as you allowed him to explore your mouth in front of your previous suitor, your quest to end things with Harry long forgotten.

When the two of you broke apart, you expected a dumb excuse like he was just saving you from an awkward conversation or he didn’t think the guy was your type. But none of that happened. Harry tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his hand lingering on the side of your face.

“I don’t want to share you,” he whispered against your lips, his voice barely carrying over the sound of the music.

Your brows furrowed. You were about to tell him off for being selfish when he placed another sweet peck to your lips.

“I want you to be mine,” he confessed further.

A grin threatened to tug at the corner of your mouth. “Did it really take some other guy about to walk over here and chat me up for you to realise that?” you teased.

Shaking his head, Harry chuckled airly. His laugh was always one of your favorite sounds, and it put a bright smile on your face despite the slight annoyance. Though it helped that Harry appeared irritated at himself as well.

“I sound like an absolute div when you put it that way.” Harry carded his fingers through his curls. “But to be honest, no. I’ve realised it for a while now, but I was scared to say anything.”

Tilting your head to the side, you had to ask, “How come? You’re my best friend. You can tell me literally anything.”

You knew he easily could inquire the same thing about you, but you were in such a shock hearing it from the one who set the rules so firmly.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, taking a quick glance around the club. “I know it sounds selfish, but I really didn’t want things to end between us. Especially since I was the one so adamant about not catching feelings. So I’m sorry if I’ve made things weird between us. We can just forget this ever happened and-”

You cut off his ramble with a kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to crash your lips together, his words dying on the tip of his tongue. Harry eagerly returned the fervor in which you kissed him, his hands immediately finding home on your waist to draw you closer. He tasted like the dark lager he had been drinking, and it only added to the intoxicating feeling swirling in your head.

When you pulled away, you asked breathlessly, “What if I said I felt the same way?”

Harry’s eyes lit up in hope, his brows arching in surprise. “Do you really?”

“Yeah,” you nodded your head. “I do. I want you to be mine as well.”

A face-splitting grin took over his face, his thumb rubbing the side of your face as his eyes scanned your features. “Shall we get out of here?”

“Please.”

After quickly locating the rest of the boys, Harry let them know the two of you were headed out which earned knowing smirks and teasing remarks from all of them.

A short uber ride later, you were pressed up against the back of the front door of the boys’ house, Harry’s hand sliding up the side of your leg. You wasted no time in unzipping his jeans, not even bothering to remove them before slipping your hand around his hardening member.

You stroked him through his boxers, prompting him to throw his head back, exposing his neck. Placing tender pecks to his throat, you earned deep groans from his lips as he fumbled with your dress.

“Fuck–” another moan left his mouth when you sucked a hickey right under his jaw. “I can’t get your bloody dress off if you keep doing that.”

You giggled against his neck, your warm breath causing chill bumps to rise on his skin. You left one more red mark on his neck for good measure before finally turning around so he could unzip the dress.

As soon as the fabric hit the floor, his hand grabbed yours, and you were dragged to his room, clothes left haphazardly around the house as the two of you stripped on your way up the stairs. You were both naked upon entering his room, Harry not even bothering to close the door.

“Harry, what if they come home?” you squealed as he pulled you onto his bed.

“Fuck it. I want the world to know you’re mine.”

His words were sweet, but the look he wore betrayed every innocent meaning behind them as he looked you over with hungry eyes. Harry had seen you naked so many times before, but this time, it seemed different. There was a different beat to your heart as he climbed over you, caging you beneath his arms.

He was yours and you were his.

There were no rules or what-ifs to get in the way. For once, it was truly just you and Harry, bare in more ways than one – your truths aired and skin touching skin.

Harry reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a condom and sliding it on. When he hovered back over you, you held your breath. The way Harry gazed at you set your heart alight, and you almost started squirming in anticipation for him to show you how much he meant every word he uttered in the club.

“Are you ready?” he asked, positioning himself at your entrance.

He rubbed the tip of his length against your slick folds teasingly as you nodded your head yes.

When Harry pushed into you, your mouth fell open, taking in the way he felt inside of you with the different purpose in the air. He kissed you gently as soon as he bottomed out – your lips, your nose, your cheeks.

“You’re absolutely stunning, y/n,” he said, his sultry breath fanning against your skin.

You drew your bottom lip between your teeth as you took in the lovely feature of his face. His freckled cheeks, his adorable dimples, the little birthmark on the corner of his mouth, his deep brown eyes. Harry was truly stunning.

“So are you,” you whispered back.

He passed you a shy, boyish grin, nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck, his curls tickling the side of your face. You started to giggle which caused you to accidentally clench around him.

“Stop it. I’m not going to last if you keep doing that,” he chuckled with flushed cheeks.

Harry placed kisses on your neck and collar bones, drawing even more enchanted giggles from your lips. You relished in the way it was never awkward between you – always so open, real, and vulnerable.

After a few more sweet moments, Harry started to move, his length stretching you from his two weeks absence. Though not slow by any means, his movements laved you in a sense of attentiveness as he worshipped your body. His hands savoured the supple flesh of your chest, rousing and sating all at once.

For the first time, the sex held deeper meaning to both of you than merely getting off. And you could feel it in every rock of his hips and moan tumbling from your lips.

“Shit, Harry–”

He hoisted your thigh to rest on his hip, the new angle allowing him to hit even deeper inside of you. His movements were guided by the responses your body had to his touch and the noises leaving your mouth. Whatever made your toes curl, Harry repeated. And whatever had you muttering his name like an earnest prayer, Harry did faster, harder, deeper. He was chasing your pleasure as much as his, which only electrified each stroke of his length or passing graze of his fingertips.

His head dipped, watching as his cock disappeared inside of you with each thrust. His pace slowed, and Harry fixated on the way you seemed to tighten around him every time he brushed that sweet spot deep inside you. He threw his head back, exposing the darkening bruises you left earlier.

“You’re so bloody hot. I’m going to lose it—“

You could hear how wet you were each time he pulled out a little only to thrust back into your dripping center. Your high was quickly approaching, and the way Harry’s face contorted in bliss only brought you closer.

Harry pinched his eyes closed, his strokes increasing in speed and purpose. He was still holding your thigh draped over his hip firmly in his hand, his other balancing himself on one elbow. But as you clenched around him at the mention of him about to cum, he dropped your leg, reaching up to cup your face in both of his hands. His curls hung in your face for a brief moment before Harry fused your lips together and started to give you all he had.

His thrusts grew impossibly faster, and you had to wrap your legs around him to keep him in place. The movements from his hips rocked the whole bed as the feeling of white-hot pleasure took over your body.

“Come on, my love. Let go for me,” Harry urged, mumbling against your lips.

His lips never left yours again, leaving you moaning into his mouth as you both fell apart soon after. Your legs trembled and your chests heaved as you came down from your highs, the pure bliss of the moment tingling all the way to your toes.

Harry grinned at you as he collapsed on the bed next to you, his hand reaching up to fix your now messy hair, breathlessly whispering, “I’m so glad you’re mine.”


End file.
